Freir
|Base ID = }} Freir is a Nord priestess of the Temple of the Divines. Location She can be found in Solitude inside the temple, welcoming the visitors to the nine shrines. She may also be encountered if someone else from the temple is assaulted, coming to get an apology. Conversations Silana's Request Silana: "Mistress, a word?" Freir: "Certainly, acolyte. What troubles you?" Silana: "I know you and father Rorlund have many duties to attend to in the temple, but sometimes I feel that there are more important matters to attend to." Freir: "What could be more important than hearing the prayers of the faithful, and answering the questions of the dedicated?" Silana: "Mistress, the people of Solitude are destitute. Many are starving and desperate for work. We need to be more active, to reach out to them." Freir: "We took you in, didn't we? We would be glad to extend our welcome to any other who showed your dedication. What more could we do?" Silana: "I know, and I appreciate it dearly. But I can't help but feel we could be doing more..." Freir: "Kynareth has blessed you with tremendous compassion, Silana. You will find a way, I'm sure of it. Declining Attendance Rorlund: "A word, my love?" Freir: "What troubles you, darling?" Rorlund: "I fear attendance is down. There are so few worshippers coming to see us. Could it be that the war has weakened their faith?" Freir: "Nonsense, dear. I've had more visitors than ever seeking the wisdom of the hearth goddesses." Rorlund: "Ah, that must be it. So many of the men are serving in battle. I shall pray to Stendarr that they return victorious." Dialogue Introduction :What do the shrines do? "Those who worship at the shrines will sometimes receive boons from the gods themselves. The nature of the favors varies per deity. Please, feel free to worship at any or all of the shrines." Imperial Victory :One of the alcoves up front is empty. "Hmm? Ah, yes. That once held the shrine to Talos. But the worship of Talos was banned by the White-Gold Concordat, some time ago." ::What's the White-Gold Concordat? "It's the peace treaty that ended the war with the Elves of the Aldmeri Dominion. The Dominion recognized the heresy of proclaiming Talos a god. Talos was a great man, and a great Emperor... but that does not make him a god, no matter how much the Stormcloaks may wish it were so." Quotes *''"Blessings of the Eight/Nine Divines upon you. How may I help?"'' *''"Let us walk in the steps of the Divines."'' *''"Your rewards in life will match the strength of your faith."'' *''"Feel free to take a seat, or pray at one of the shrines. We appreciate worship in all its forms."'' *''"The strong and honorable always carry the blessing of the Eight/Nine."'' *''"You look troubled. Have you come seeking guidance?"'' *''"Let us walk in the steps of the Divines."'' -Prayer Chant *''"Remind us of our place, when we forget."'' -Prayer Chant *''"May knowledge of your Divinity carry us through our daily trials."'' -Prayer Chant Appearances * de:Freir es:Freir fr:Freir pl:Freir ru:Фрейра Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Priests